


Lock and Key

by wesawbears



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: Jeremy and Jean end up locked in the Trojans' extra supply closet thanks to an ill thought out ghost hunt.





	Lock and Key

“For the last time, Alvarez, the supply closet is not haunted!” Jeremy insisted. It was a Trojan urban legend, where supposedly if you went in the extra closet behind Coach’s office, you would hear strange clattering noises and feel sick. Jeremy thought it was bullshit, and that it could all be chalked up to the fact that it was, y’know, a supply closet. Things fell.

“Jeremy, the temperature drops like ten degrees when you step in there. How do you explain that?”

“It’s concrete, Sara.”

Alvarez pouted. “So is the rest of the locker room.”

He sighed, about to counter her point, when he saw Jean loping his way over to them from across the court. “Jean!” he greeted, “help me settle a debate: concrete is cold, yes?”

“I...yes?” Jean answered confusedly.

“That is a misleading question, Jeremy!” Alvarez yelled, “We’re discussing how the extra supply closet is one hundred percent haunted. Thoughts?”

“There’s no such thing as ghosts,” Jean scoffed.

Jeremy whooped in triumph while Alvarez raised an eyebrow and said, “Now that’s just tempting fate.”

Jean answered, “Humans are unkind enough. I don’t have time to worry about the supernatural.”

Jeremy frowned. “Well, I didn’t tell you to make it sad…”

Alvarez moved to ruffle his hair. “Oh, come on. Moreau has always been our resident rain cloud, did you really expect him to change now?”

Jeremy pouted and Jean rolled his eyes. In the wake of the their frustration, Alvarez’s eyes lit up. “I have an idea!”

Jean regarded her warily. “Oh, do tell.”

She swatted in his direction and said, “If you two are so sure it isn’t haunted, Why don’t you go check it out yourselves?”

Jeremy raised an eyebrow and smiled. “And get to prove you’re totally wrong? Bring it on!”

Jean looked unamused, but Alvarez figured that was just his face. “I’ll make sure Jeremy doesn’t get killed,” he said helpfully.

Alvarez grinned as Jeremy glared. “That’s the spirit!”

\--

The terms were mediated by a neutral party, who turned out to be a freshman backliner after it was determined by Jeremy that Laila couldn’t be neutral. Jeremy would have to go in alone for at least five minutes, with Jean there for the sole reason of ensuring Jeremy didn’t scare himself and die. Jeremy would be the only one to go in with the lights off, as Jean refused on grounds of a possible panic attack, which was well understood. 

They headed down while Alvarez stayed in the general locker room, promising to come get them when the time was over. Jean watched as Jeremy headed in with a wave. He waited, but it didn’t sound as though Jeremy was in any distress, so he sat down by the wall to wait out the rest of the time.

About three minutes in, Jean heard Jeremy yelp. “Jere? You okay?” When he got no response, Jean head in, not caring about whether he was breaking the rules and turning on the light. He didn’t notice his hip bumping the door and closing it.

“Jeremy, where are you?” he called out, moving slowly through the crowded closet. He heard a whimper and followed the noise. He found Jeremy leaning against the wall with a pained expression on his face. “What happened? Jean said, kneeling down to see what was injured.

Jeremy winced. “You know me...clumsy. Rolled my ankle.”

Jean looked to Jeremy for permission before gingerly touching his ankle. He turned it slightly, apologizing for Jeremy’s pain. “It’s just sprained. You’ll be out for a week, but it should heal quickly. Do you think you can walk?”

Jeremy shook his head. “You’re gonna have to carry me, big guy.”

Jean rolled his eyes. “I’m pretty sure you’re being dramatic, but I won’t take any chances.”

As they were preparing to stand, they heard Alvarez yell, “Uh...guys? Why did you shut the door?”

Jean paled. “It must have closed behind me.”

“Well...it’s locked.”

Jeremy groaned and Alvarez said, “I’ll call Coach. He won’t be happy, but he shouldn’t be too far away. Just hang in there, okay?”

“Great,” Jeremy said, leaning his head back against the wall. 

Jean tutted in concern. “Your ankle looks pretty swollen...let me try to find something to wrap it with.”

Jeremy nodded and Jean began rifling through the various shelves for something resembling athletic bandages. He found a few pieces of cloth, which would have to do. “Stay still,” he told Jeremy, “or it’ll hurt worse.”

Jeremy nodded and bit his lip as Jean wound the cloth around his ankle. In lieu of tape, Jean tucked it expertly around itself and tugged. “That should hold it in place until she gets back.”

Jeremy grinned weakly. “Thanks. I don’t suppose I should ask how you learned to do that?”

Jean shrugged. “It wasn’t as though I could go to anyone for help.” At Jeremy’s wounded puppy look, he continued, “I don’t need your pity. I did what I had to do.”

Jeremy nodded. “Well, either way, I’m glad it’s you here with me then.”

Jean tried to think of something to distract Jeremy from the pain and came up with, “So, no ghosts?”

“No!” Jeremy said, suddenly livid. “Alvarez owes me at least three coffees for this. And pancakes.”

Jean smiled. “And here I thought I would end up having to nurse you back to health.”

Jeremy laughed. “I don’t know if the idea of you or Alvarez as a nurse scares me more.”

Jean quirked an eyebrow. “So you don’t want me to carry you out of here?”

Jeremy blushed. “I...didn’t say that.”

At the look on Jeremy’s face, Jean softened and said, “I’ll make you soup.”

“You can cook?”

Jean smirked. “I am full of surprises.”

“Like the fact that you’re a big softie?”

“I will leave you at the mercy of Alvarez.”

“On second thought, you are truly terrifying and all should quiver before you.”

Jean nodded and Jeremy cleared his throat as though nervous before saying, “You don’t really think you scare us, do you?”

“Don’t I?” Jean answered. He knew his scars and general mannerisms resembled the Frankenstein of horror movies a little too closely. 

“No. You don’t scare me. You have a good heart.”

Thankfully for Jean, he was spared of having to respond by the door clicking open. He didn’t forget Jeremy’s grateful smile as he carried him out of the closet. And if Jean put a little extra care into ensuring Jeremy healed, he knew Jeremy would guard his secret.


End file.
